Ep. 29: The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination
The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination is the twenty-ninth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It is the official tribute episode to Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, after the unofficial tribute in The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill. Synopsis When Action Commander Daiyarl begins to attack women to gather their happiness to cure Wazuru Giru's Earth-based cold, Ahim goes undercover to stop him. Plot Warz Giru comes down with the common cold as Insarn deduces that the happiness of women is needed to cure him. Barizorg employs Action Commander Dial to carry out the task. Dial targets newly-wed brides, attracting the attention of the Gokai Galleon crew. The Action Commander enlarges himself via a size-changing knob on his belt and the Gokaigers respond by summoning GokaiOh and GouJyuJin. However, Dial shrinks himself down and takes control of GouJyuJin, using it to battle Gokaioh, before going over to take GokaiOh over. However, Gokai Red, Gokai Blue, and Gokai Yellow damage the giant robot while they chase Dial inside of it. With Navi's help, they manage to corner Dial, but he shrinks again and enters Luka's suit until Ahim forces him out with bug spray, forcing him to retreat to the Gigant Horse to clean his eyes. While Doc forces Captain Marvelous, Joe, and Luka to help in repairs after they shoot out the cockpit screen, Ahim asks Gai to come with her to get married so they can lure Dial into a trap and destroy his size-changing dial. However, before they could get his staff that holds all his victims' happiness, Dial knocks Gai down and escapes. Ahim pursues the Action Commander, using a series of disguises (a student uniform from Turboranger, a nurse uniform from GoGo-V and a normal policewoman uniform from Dekaranger) to harass him and destroy his staff. The other Gokaigers arrive, but are met by Yukito Sanjyou, the former AbareBlue of the Abarangers. After he introduces himself and his wife, Emiri, Yukito states that he is impressed with Ahim's "Abare" fighting style, and also tells the Gokaigers that Mikoto Nakadai failed to mention that the Abaranger Keys' power can also be used by Gokaioh. Ahim tells him that they only have five Ranger Keys in that set, which would leave her out. However, Emiri presents her with the AbarePink Key to her to make it six. With Yukito and Emiri taking cover, the Gokaigers assume the forms of the Abarangers and AbarePink. Embarrassed by her appearance, Ahim stands back while her teammates defeat the Action Commander before everyone uses their Final Wave attacks to finish him off. Barely enlarged by a now ill-Insarn, who fainted after firing, Dial is confronted by GokaiOh and GouJyuJin as the Gokaigers use the Abaranger Keys to activate the greater power of the Abarangers: switching their robots' arms. This turns GokaiOh into GouJyu GokaiOh, who finishes Dial off as Yukito and Emiri watch on the sidelines. Later, Gai tells the others of how Ahim managed to put her plan into motion, as she is embarrassed further by the photographs he took on his Gokai Cellular. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Shou Tomita as Yukito Sanjyou (AbareBlue†) *Michi Nishijima as Emiri Sanjyou *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Hirofumi Nojima as Warz Gill (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) Gokai Change *Gokai Changes in The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination: **Gokai Red - AbaRed (Abare Mode) **Gokai Blue - AbareBlue **Gokai Yellow - AbareYellow **Gokai Green - AbareBlack **Gokai Pink - AbarePink **Gokai Silver - AbareKiller, Gold Mode *With this episode, Gai has transformed into all 3 of his White Ranger counterparts at least once. *This is the only time a Gokaiger changes into a Sentai Warrior that isn't one of the official 199 that fought in the Great Legend War. *This is the first time that a Gokaiger uses a Past Sentai's Power Up Mode in battle. Elements/Homages to Abaranger *Like episode 18, this episode refers to Abaranger by using "Abare" somewhere in the title. However, this episode title is similar to Abaranger episode 35: "Abare Nadeshiko, Seven Changes VS! " *With the focus on Emiri and her "Sentai" form, several jokes are made about it due to its infamy in series: **When Yukito mentions to Emiri that she was not a member of the Abaranger, a pig snort can be heard, referring to her infamous nickname as AbarePink: AbarePig. **When Ahim finally uses the AbarePink form, she transforms exactly into Emiri's outfit, which is merely a Sentai-like pink outfit with a visored helmet as opposed to a full-cover helmet. *Weirdly, while AbarePink gets a "transformation sequence" similar to the other Abaranger for the first time, this is also the first time a similar sequence is given to AbareKiller with Gai's Gokai Change: in series, Mikoto transformed in a different manner from the others of the team. *Like a typical Abaranger episode, the scene before the commercial break is a cliffhanger where a question is left to the audience on what is about to happen, which is answered the moment the show resumes. (in this case, the actuality of the wedding occurring between Ahim and Gai) *The automatic size-changing abilities of Action Commander Daiyarl infers to the two different styles of subordinates used by Invasion Garden Evolian: the smaller Trinoids (which must be grown in order to fight the giant robots) and the massive Giganoids (which are created and fight only as giants). *Don's "control" over Marvelous, Joe and Luka in this episode may infer to the boss nature this season of Asuka (AbareBlack) over the three main primary-color Abaranger. Trivia *This episode has Ahim following the tradition of Pink Senshi assuming various disguises. *GouJyu GokaiOh debuts in this episode as the part of the Abaranger's Greater Power that wasn't used to make GouJyuJin. **ironicly, despite it being this seasons main combination between the main mecha and sixth ranger mecha, it didnt have much use. *This is the only time GouJyu GokaiOh defeats an enemy. External links *Episode 29 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:tribute episodes